the_blue_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Na Rhee Mul
UNDER RENOVATION Yu Kim Dong,also called "Lee" in nickname,is the mother of Vonah.She is one of the few characters that play a major role in the Quest of the Mediterranean (though she was only mentioned by Lan). Background Lee lived in North Korea with her mother and father.When her dad slipped in a crime,he and the whole family was arrested and put to jail.While behind bars,she was brutally abused by the soldiers,whipping her back and slapping her.The same fate goes with her parents. However,a man along with his boss went to her cellar.As the boss left,the man talked with Lee.Soon,he kept repeating his routine to visit her in her cell everyday.Finally,he fell in love with her and brought her out of prison,along with her mother(Lee's father was already executed,and her mother was only released because Lee begged her "lover" to do so.). Afterwards,Lee lived with the man,until he lost it and slept with her.Lee didn't know what he was doing with her and thought he was torturing her like the soldiers back in prison.She also thought of this because he didn't show any emotion while doing it with her,which made her even more fearful of the idea. The following day,the man assured her that he wasn't abusing her,and he would never do such a thing.He then confessed his feelings to her,which made her surprised.He told her to keep quiet about this and stay with him.After a few months,Lee gave birth to Vonah,which the two couple both loved. However,due to the problems in North Korea,the man sent her and their child to Japan,where Lee,Vonah,and the youngest child Baek lived normally(Lee was pregnant with Baek in her womb.When they arrived in Japan,she gave birth to him).They continued to live their life in Japan,though Lee still worried about her "lover" and wished he returned. "What?Tell our child that you died in war?But......why?" — Lee to her "lover",perplexed about he just said to her. Personality and Interests Lee is described as shy and caring.She loves her "lover" so much that she was devastated to hear him say that they must be separated.She also loves her daughter and would protect her from anything.She also has the tendency to feel embarrassed whenever she does something wrong. "Hey,don't worry,Vonah.Me and your father used to sneak into his room to make out when Mother wasn't looking." — Yu to Vonah,talking about Vonah's father. She doesn't seem to mind Vonah and Shiro together,and hints that she and her "lover" did it often while her mother wasn't looking.She also doesn't seem to mind Vonah having a daughter,and was happy to have "a grandchild at a young age".However,she did warn Shiro to treat Vonah fairly or she would pommel him down into the house of her "lover". Abilities Weaving Lee is shown to be an excellent weaver and loves to make different kinds of clothing.She,together with Vonah's father,weaved a hanbok for Vonah,which Lee gave to her as a birthday gift. Tapestry Just like her mother,Lee loved to make tapestries of scenes from Korean history,which according to her "lover",gave him a shock for her skill.She was the best in her village for making tons of tapestries.